Express Yourself
Express Yourself Lyrics Ginger: Come on girls Do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Ginger with The Losers Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Ginger: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Heather (with The Losers Girls): Fancy cars that (go very fast) (You know they never last, no, no) Izzy: What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down (You'll never come down) Ginger with Izzy and The Losers Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Charice: Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Izzy: Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed Ginger: You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better baby on your own Baby on your own Ginger with Izzy and The Losers Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Ginger with The Losers Girls (Izzy): Express yourself (You've got to make him) Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now, make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not Charice: And when you're gone he might regret it (Izzy: Think about the love he once had) Try to carry on, but he just won't get it (Izzy: He'll be back on his knees) Izzy (Ginger): To express himself (You've got to make him) Express himself Hey hey Izzy: What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down (You'll never come down) The Losers Girls: So please Izzy with The Losers Girls: Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Charice with The Losers Girls Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed Ginger with The Losers Girls (Charice): You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better baby on your own Baby on your own Express yourself (You've got to make him) Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now, make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not Express yourself (You've got to make him) So you can respect yourself Hey, hey So if you want it right now, then make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not The Losers Girls: Express Yourself Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs